Dragon Ball: Forthcoming (Draft)
by TheArtist75
Summary: Not more than two months after the defeat of Majin Buu, an ancient power awakens that even the Kais did not know existed. The peaceful lives of the Z-Warriors will once again be corrupted. Never before have they faced a power such as this. Limits will be pushed, relationships will be tested, and most of all, the fate of the Universe once again lies in the hands of the Z-Warriors.


_A/N: This is part 1 in a 3 part series; each will have at least 20 chapters. It is rated T, though that is subject to change. I will update this story at least once every 2 weeks, but more often than not it will be once a week. _

_One of the most important things to note is that the first chapter takes off quickly; please do not think that this is the tone of the whole story. This story __will __take time, and nothing will happen as abruptly as it does in this chapter. Enjoy!_

Dragon Ball: Forthcoming

Chapter 1

The early morning sun arose over the hills of Mt. Paozu. A young, black haired saiyan awoke with a large smile on his face as he peered out his window. The sun shined through the window, illuminating the small room in which the boy resided.  
"Good morning world!" The young boy stretched his arms as he yawned. He threw on a pair of blue jeans with an orange t-shirt and scrambled to a room across the hall. "Gohan! Gohan! Get up its time for school!" Goten bounced continuously on his brothers bed. "Come on Gohan! Wake up!" The older saiyan rolled over and looked at the clock. 5:10. He leaned up, barely opening his eyes.

"Goten we still have at least 2 hours before we need to be out the door. What are you so excited about?" Gohan scratched his head.

"I get to see Trunks finally!" Goten smiled. "It's been a whole week!" The two saiyans looked at each other momentarily, and began laughing hysterically.

"Come on Goten, I'll get dressed and then we'll go spar a little before school."  
"Yay!"

The two saiyans rushed out the door towards the mountains.

At the Capsule Corporation, Vegeta and Trunks stood in front of the gravity room. The young saiyan looked up at his father and attempted to spark a conversation.

"…Dad?" The grey haired saiyan asked.

"What is it Trunks? We don't have time for lolly-gagging." Vegeta answered harshly. The young saiyan looked down at the ground with a long face.

"Never mind."

"Good. The sooner we get this training complete, the sooner you can get ready for school, understand?" Vegeta looked down at his child with a smirk. The boy's face lit up as he began jumping for joy.

"Okay!" Trunks instantly turned super saiyan and rushed into the gravity room. Vegeta slowly walked in and examined the state of the room. It had multiple blast marks from the previous training session as well as a large hole at the top from when Trunks lost his temper and blasted the roof in.

"Looks like your mother has some work to do." Vegeta said as he set the room to 150x gravity. "This should be easy for the first few minutes." Vegeta looked over to see Trunks engraving his name in the wall with a stream of ki. "Trunks!" Vegeta yelled. The young half-saiyan quickly spun around and got into a fighting stance.  
"Ready!" He said enthusiastically.

Atop the lookout, Piccolo sat in silence, meditating. A small green alien walked up behind him, wanting to say something without interrupting his elder's meditation.  
"What is it Dende?" Piccolo said sternly. Dende kicked his feet a little, and finally opened his mouth.

"It's about you. I…I'm a little worried about you. You have not moved from that spot since Majin Buu was defeated." Dende hesitated before continuing. "I know more than anyone that you seek to expand your mental capabilities, but it has been over a month and a half." Piccolo's glowing aura disappeared, and he turned to his companion.  
"Dende, I think you are right." The young namekian smiled. "I've trained mentally enough. Its time I began **real **training." Dende's smile disappeared as Piccolo walked past him and into the Lookout.

"Piccolo wait!" Dende yelled. "You don't have to do that! There's not need!" Piccolo stopped and turned his head towards Dende.

"You don't understand Dende. There's something…evil brewing. I don't know what it is, or even how I could explain it. It's just evil. Dark." Piccolo began walking again. "If I can't discover what this is, then I'll become more worthless than Krillin." Dende backed down from an argument in complete shock. The small namekian didn't know what to address first; The evil presence or the fact that Piccolo thinks himself worthless.  
"B…but Piccolo…"

********Other World********

On King Kai's planet, a young and small being appeared in front of Kind Kai.

"S…Supreme Kai!" King Kai yelled, flabbergasted. King Kai instantly got on both knees and began bowing. "What an honor it is to be in your presence!" The young Kai smiled.

"There is no need, North Kai. You have proven yourself worthy many times." Supreme Kai said politely. "Unfortunately, that is not why I'm here." King Kai scrambled to his feet and put on a serious face. "I am here because a danger far beyond the Kai's power has awakened. And once again, I'm afraid we must leave it up to Goku and his companions."

King Kai frowned. "I…in all due respect Supreme Kai, Goku as well as his friends have beaten Majin Buu no more than 2 months ago…don't you think they deserve rest?" Supreme Kai's light face disappeared.  
"North Kai, this power is far greater than anyone could have imagined. I'm afraid it's power exceeds Majin Buu's."  
"How is that possible?" King Kai asked.

"Strength in numbers, my friend. This, armada, has countless amounts of troops at its disposal. And these soldiers are not to be trifled with. They have power in which someone like Frieza's pales in comparison. On top of that, their leader is…God like. I have no idea where these beings are from, but your warriors are in for the fight of their lives." King Kai's jaw dropped.  
"Why did I not know about this? Why didn't the Kai's know about such a power?"

"There are some questions better left unanswered, North Kai."  
King Kai turned his back and began pacing around, then turned to Supreme Kai. "How can Goku defeat something like that?"  
"That is the thing, North Kai." King Kai looked in anxiety. "I do not believe they stand a chance."

_**Supreme Kai has informed King Kai of an enormous power! Who is this power Supreme Kai speaks of? And how can the Z-Fighters defeat such an enemy? Find out on the next "Forthcoming!"**_

_********A/N: Well that's the first chapter! What do you think? I'm fully aware this chapter is quite short, but I did work a well amount of time on it. The next chapter will be longer, and slightly more exciting! Remember, Read and Review!********_


End file.
